Sara's crush
by kezzles
Summary: Rated M for later chapters, Sara has a crush and her name is Catherine Willows.. its torture having to work with her, i mean how's a girl meant to concentrate?
1. day to day living

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters i just play with them

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters i just play with them!!

Rating: M

Pairing: Cat/Sara

Summary: Sara has a crush :D

Chapter one

Sara struggled to breathe, as she came too she realised why, her bedding was tangled round her and this was effectively cutting her air supply off. After detangling herself she drank greedily from the glass on her nightstand. Still trying to process that dream, a reoccurring one in which the lovely Catherine Willows seemed to always appear and play a rather intimate role.

Sara swung her legs round and headed for the shower, it was pointless to think this through as she already knew her predicament, she was falling hard and fast for Catherine and she hadn't a hope in hell of being with her. Life is torture sometimes.

chapter two

"Sara… Sara!! SARA!!"

"Huh!?" Sara looked round and caught sight of Catherine looking less than amused with her, inwardly cringing she had been in work for less than ten minutes and already she seemed to have pissed Catherine off. Good effort she scolded herself.

"Sorry Catherine" Sara smiled sheepishly "I was in a world of my own, what's up"

Catherine smirked, "when aren't you in a world of your own Sidle" Now this was unexpected thought Sara where's the yelling and bitchiness usually associated with the glare I got earlier…

SARA! Catherine was glaring evily now, it had been turned up a notch; if looks could kill I'd be dead five times over by now looks, " yes" was my only response.

"I said if you have quite finished daydreaming maybe you'd like to visit planet Earth and do some god damn work. Christ what is with you today" Catherine muttered, turning on her heel Catherine walked out and headed to her office to collect her kit.

chapter 3

"i am SO sorry Catherine, honestly i just wasn't paying attention" Sara exclaimed. though honestly she was paying attention just not to the job in hand, what the hell did Catherine expect if she insisted on wearing shirts like that which flash her cleavage when she bends over!! Sara hand been using her pink printing dust and was just putting it away when she caught a glimpse of Catherines cleavage and tripped falling ontop of her and spilling the pot of pink dust over them both. Catherine was so unimpressed Sara was sure she could feel the chilly vibes from another planet.

"yeah thats the problem, you've been in your own world all fricken day and its me thats getting screwed over by it.. pull it together sidle." Catherine warned harshly.

Sara sighed "yeah erm sorry, i.. i.. i'm just gonna go shower and get some coffee, im really sorry Catherine" with that Sara left as quickly and quietly as possible so not to annoy Catherine anymore.

When she got to the locker room she quickly made for the shower and just leant against the wall letting the stress and anxiety fall from her body, Catherine has such an effect on her. Even when yelling at her all she could think was how amazing and cute she looked, she really had to get it togther next thing you know she'd be following her around like a lost puppy. Sara giggled to herself at that point she'd never become THAT whipped hehe.


	2. laying low

Authors notes:

Authors notes:

Hey everyone, thanks for the feedback… this is my first story so am pleased you seem to be enjoying it

Enough rambling... Onwards with the story :D

Chapter four

Sara took a deep breath before entering the break room, she had a plan and it was to get some coffee and keep distance between herself and Catherine to a minimum. This would mean that she was focused on work and hopefully by laying low Catherine would go back to being civil.

Grinning she entered and snuck up on Nick, who was so engrossed in his video game that when Sara pounced he jumped a few feet in the air much to Sara's amusement.

"Oh man, you made me lose..." Nick stated.

Sara shrugged and replied "Well out of the choice of a video game or me for company I was kind of hoping you'd choose me!!"

Nick chuckled "Yeah of course I would" and with that drew Sara into a big hug.

Sara sighed

"You alright kiddo?" Nick enquired

"Yeah I guess, just not been that focused today and have unleashed the evil side of Catherine." Sara answered

"Ouch, that's not so fun" Nick smiled sympathetically

"Nope and saying that, I should get back to work as I don't want to get Catherine anymore riled up!!" Sara joked.

Going to the counter she made two cups of coffee, thinking that this may help to make amends for her spacey work earlier. Giving one finally grin to Nick she walked out to Catherine's office and knocked on the door.


	3. Making peace

Authors notes:

Chapter five

"Come in" Came the distant response.

"Hey" Said Sara sheepishly, "erm, I thought you might like some coffee…? Was the least I could do, you know with everything earlier"

"Yeah thanks" Catherine smiled taking the cup and blowing on the hot liquid before sipping.

"Everything ok?" Sara asked sensing something was up. Then mentally kicking herself she added "I don't mean to pry, you know just tell me to fuck off or it's none of my business if you want" Sara finished nervously.

Catherine leaned back, then after a moments consideration she smirked saying "You can sit down you know, I don't bite"

I wish you would, Sara thought, she bit down on her lip hard in order to keep focused on what Catherine was saying, the last thing she needed was to space out again and to piss her off.

With a faint blush beginning to creep into Sara's face she sat down opposite Catherine and murmured, "Now that is a shame" a slight grin pulling at the edge of her mouth.

Catherine sighed, "It's nothing really"

"If it's bothering you then it is something" Sara replied

"Well actually it's a few things" Catherine admitted

"It's a slow night" Sara urged Catherine on.

"Ok, well the first thing is that I've got to attend a parents meeting with Lindsey's teacher, apparently her grades are starting to fall and her maths is appalling, which she probably gets off of me." Catherine began

With her hand in her hands Catherine continued, "I feel like I'm failing her, I'm not around that often and I'm so out of the loop that I haven't even realised she's suffering"

After a pause she finished with "I think I might need to take some time out, my priorities have become fucked up, Lindsey should be coming first not my job."

Without a second thought Sara had enveloped Catherine in a huge hug and wasn't letting go. A nervous cough from Catherine brought Sara back to reality who pulled away as if she had been burnt and returned to her seat blushing furiously.

"You're a wonderful mother, you know you are. Never doubt that. Do you want be to go into the school with you and see what kind of plan we can put together so that we get Lindsey the help she needs?" Without pausing she continued saying "We are both due holiday we can take a couple of days off and sort out a routine for her and I can help her with the maths issue as I'm still quite good at it…" Sara trailed off

Catherine's face had trouble trying to convey all the emotions running through her right at that moment but she smiled and accepted the help then lifting her hand to Sara's face said "That's funny, you don't feel warm but you must be ill to take time off"

Sara pouted and muttered "I resent that" then a smile broke through and she said I'd do anything to help you and Lindsey out"

After a comfortable pause Sara asked, "What else was up? You said there were a few things…"

Catherine shook her head, "oh yeah right, the other was just life really. This case is shit and I really want to catch whoever attacked those girls, I just think I'm missing this one part and I just can't see it…"

Sara smiled, "You'll catch the bastard, you always do."

With that Sara stood up and said "On that note, I'm going to go see and see if Greg has the results"

"Ok and thanks Sara" Catherine smiled. God that smile Sara thought.


	4. ParentTeacher meeting

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Thanks for all the positive feedback it really does encourage me to keep writing... you guys rock!! I know some of the chapters are quite small so im trying to lengthen them for you –smiles-

Back to the story…

Chapter 6

It had been two days since Sara had gone to Catherine's office; she was now driving to Lindsey's school with Catherine sat in the passenger's seat. There was an apprehensive silence between them.

Catherine was the first to break it by mumbling "Thanks for coming Sara, I really appreciated it you know"

Sara smiled and replied "Anytime"

They pulled into the car park and Catherine led the way to Lindsey's class. Knocking on the door Catherine and Sara walked in. "Good morning"

"Good morning Ms Willows and er…" the teacher trailed off

"This is Sara Sidle" Catherine put in.

"Ms Sidle, if you'd like to take a seat then we can begin." the teacher continued.

"Well Lindsey isn't doing to well in class, and I was wondering if there was anything at home, any problems I should be aware of?" the teacher asked

"No everything is fine… I think…" Catherine replied

"Well something is going on because a kids grades just don't drop" the teacher continued

"Lindsey has become quite withdrawn in class, and it's as if she has given up on maths. She used to struggle through but now she couldn't care less." The teacher stated matter of factly.

Catherine grasped Sara's hand and squeezed it tight, right now she needed her support, she didn't know what to say or to do.

"Well we have a plan in place so to tackle this problem, I'm going to be tutoring Lindsey in maths, one of the reasons I'm here was to gain a copy of your syllabus so that I can make sure she's learning what she needs." Sara began.

"We were also thinking of doing a reward system, like she can only use the phone or watch TV after her homework." Sara continued, she was stroking the back of Catherine's hand soothingly.

"Hmmm ok, well I will give you a month to try and get Lindsey back on track, then I will want you both to come back for a progress report.

They all said their goodbyes and Catherine and Sara walked back to the car hand in hand. Catherine let out a deep sigh and leant in for a hug and stayed wrapped in Sara's arms for what seemed like forever.

Reluctantly they both broke away and Sara walked round to the other side of the car, and started to drive to Catherine's house.


	5. Catherines home

Sorry guys for a bit of a delay there… Have been home visiting the family, first chance I've had to write the next part…

Sorry guys for a bit of a delay there… Have been home visiting the family, first chance I've had to write the next part…

Here we go…

Chapter seven

Sara pulled up to Catherine's house and as before she had a chance to say anything Catherine cut her up and said "Thank you so much for everything today, I couldn't have done it alone."

Sara smiled "You don't have to do it alone, I'm here and we'll work this out."

Catherine returned the smile and Sara swooned inside, the effect that smile had on her, and to know that she was the cause for once made her swoon inside.

Together they walked up to Catherine's house and settled themselves into the living room. While Catherine got drinks Sara wondered about. Sara wasn't sure how well she could focus being in Catherine's house. Her scent was everywhere, and pictures of her and Lindsey in every room this was a form of torture obviously.

Sara once again in a world of her own didn't hear Catherine enter.

"Sara" Catherine called

"Sara, are you alright" Catherine enquired

Startled Sara blushed furiously "err sorry in a world of my own" Sara mumbled

"No kidding, I was wondering whether I should pick your jaw up of the ground or mop the drool of the floor first, I really wish I could have been in your world just then" Catherine teased

Sara resembled a deer in headlights, her blush deepening as she remembered her Catherine trance and muttered "Oh it was nothing, you know what I'm like" giving a nervous laugh and swiftly changing the topic.

"When will Lindsey be home?" Sara enquired

"Nice save" Catherine joked and then answered with "In a few hours, it should give us time to start on a plan of action."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum" Lindsey called

"You'll never guess what happened today with Aunt Nancy, she took me to the park and…" Lindsey came to a abrupt halt as she came running in and ran into Sara.

"sorry" Lindsey said sheepishly

"Lindsey!" Catherine scolded "What have I told you about running in the house, you nearly knocked Sara over"

"It's ok Catherine, she apologised and you won't do it again, will you kiddo?" Sara asked Lindsey

"No I promise" Lindsey replied.

Catherine shook her head and sighed, "Ok then"

Lindsey grinned and said "thanks Sara you saved me from an ear ache"

Sara grinned evilly and Lindsey backed off a little "I don't like that look, my mum gives me that look"

"Homework time" Sara chuckled

Lindsey sighed "Yep I hate that look"

"I'll tell you what how about I help you with it, we do it together while your mum makes some tea?" Sara suggested

Lindsey smiled "You'll help me? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MUM did you hear that Sara's gonna help me…"

Dragging Sara by her arm she took her to the living room where she unpacked her school books.

Catherine shook her head and smiled mouthing thank you to Sara she really was an angel.


	6. crossing the boundaries

Sorry guys for a bit of a delay there… Have been home visiting the family, first chance I've had to write the next part…

Chapter 8

Two weeks had past and Sara had been going over to Catherine's house every evening before work to tutor Lindsey. In this time Sara had finally got a handle on her hormones and managed to stay focused on the task at hand. She had made an extra effort after an incident on the second night where Lindsey had caught Sara drooling over Catherine and the little girl had teased her about it for the rest of the week. Sara had avoided physically touching Catherine and it seemed to be working well.

Sara was in heaven, getting to spend so much time with Catherine was like a dream, they were getting on well and she had been welcomed into the family and fit in nicely. Too nicely, it kinda hurt Sara to think like this because then realisation set in that she would never be part of their family, not how she wanted to be.

Lindsey's work had improved beyond belief, Lindsey is a bright kid that was never in question but it turned out that she easily got distracted and by having Sara there sat watching her do her work and keeping her focused was all she really needed. Occasionally she'd get stuck, usually on maths but they worked it out together.

Sara jumped a little as two slender arms wrapped around her from behind, Catherine's scent wrapped around her and Sara had to bite back a moan. She felt Catherine lean in against her breast's pushed into Sara's back and her head resting on her neck. Catherine's hot breathe on her neck. Sara felt her hormones kicking into overdrive and squeaked "You ok Catherine?"

"Hmmm yeah I'm fine, just thank you so much. Lindsey has made a remarkable improvement and she seems so much happier and I dunno I guess I haven't spent this much time with her in ages, it's just been lovely to share it with you too." Catherine rambled.

Giving Sara a light kiss on her cheek Catherine pulled away and murmured "I'll just check on the food" leaving Sara wondering how she was going to make it through the next two minutes without pouncing on Catherine let alone the rest of the night.


	7. Realisation

Authors notes:

Authors notes:

Thanks for the feedback :D

Chapter nine:

Catherine, Sara and Lindsey had just finished their tea, and were settling down for a movie. Sara was settled on the sofa and Lindsey was stretched out on a pile of cushions on the floor chatting merrily away about her day. Catherine entered the room with some drinks and settled herself next to Sara on the sofa.

Catherine looked up from the movie to see both Lindsey and Sara asleep on the sofa, then she gently rose to avoid waking Sara and grabbed a couple of blankets, she threw the first over Lindsey and then put the second over her and Sara.

When Catherine settled back down Sara shuffled into her and gently murmured "stop it Catherine, you just don't get it…" The rest of what Sara said wasn't coherent, and as Sara trailed off she unconsciously snuggled into Catherine, their legs tangled together and Sara arms draped over Catherine. Catherine looked rather baffled at what she was doing in Sara's dreams to annoy her and she made a note to tease Sara about both that and their compromising position later on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sara woke up she thought she must still be dreaming for Catherine was laying on top of her. Unfortunately for Sara the combination of Catherine's scent and positioning had just sent her hormones into over drive, Sara shifted slightly tries to free herself without waking Catherine but this only caused Catherine to snuggle closer and her leg to hit against Sara's rather sensitive crotch.

Sara bit back a moan, she was wrong, this was the ultimate torture, she had to physically stop herself from grinding against Catherine's leg. She had to move to get out she was completely trapped and if Catherine woke to see her in this state she would die of embarrassment, what with the heavy panting, the furious blush, the racing heart and that's just the ones she would notice straight away.

Sara screwed her eyes shut as she felt Catherine shuffling above her and a small moan slipped out. The shuffling stopped and Sara slowly opened her eyes to see Catherine staring straight into her eyes with the biggest and cockiest smirk on her face that she had ever seen. Catherine then moved her leg and applied pressure to Sara's crotch while waiting for Sara's reaction.

Sara stayed stock still unsure of what was happening… surely she wasn't still asleep? Catherine started to rub her leg backwards and forwards and smiled asking, "Are you ok? You look a little flushed"

With that Catherine got up and scooped Lindsey up to put her to bed. Leaving Sara stunned and frustrated. As the truth sunk in Catherine knew she liked her and was playing with her.

She hoped Catherine realised this meant war.


	8. the pay back

Author's notes:

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone  it's great to know that you have been enjoying it. I'm flying out to America for three months on the tenth of june so the updates may be a bit further apart depending on my access to the internet. But I hope I'm keeping you all interested enough to keep reading…

Chapter ten:

It had been a week since Catherine had started the war, Sara had been observing her – ok she was always 'observing' her but this time looking for two things, the first being any sign of Catherine watching her or flirting with her. After how Catherine reacted the other week it was clear that Catherine knew Sara liked her otherwise she would never have pulled such a stunt. However was this just a wind up or did Catherine actually like her? The second thing she was looking for was any weakness that she could use for pay back, all of this information she had gotten in a week and Catherine may think she had gotten away with that little stunt but boy was she wrong.

A few hours later Sara had the perfect opportunity to wind Catherine up. The whole team was gathered around a large table with handouts relevant to a case around them. Sara was usually work orientated but today she was out for revenge. So Sara slinked up to the table and sat next to Catherine purposely shuffling the chair closer to her, this earned Sara a confused look from Catherine.

About ten minutes into the talk Grissom was giving Sara rested her arm of Catherine's knee under the table grinning to herself. Catherine looked up as if she had been burnt and with realisation at seeing the growing smirk she understood finally why Sara had moved closer. From their position know one would even guess what was going on.

Sara started to trace patterns higher up her leg, causing Catherine's breathing to pick up a bit. Catherine tried to close her legs to stop Sara getting too intimate so Sara leaned into her and whispered "Aw Catherine, I want to play. After last week I think I've earned that much." After a slight pause and Catherine not moving an inch Sara continued with a slight husk to her voice "Of course I could just pounce on you now, I'm sure none of the guys would have a problem with that."

Catherine looked into her eyes and saw that she was completely prepared to take Catherine right there without a second thought to those in the room. Catherine's resolve was failing and she relaxed her legs. The only thought were that if she controlled herself and didn't move, make a sound or look interested that Sara would give up. Boy was she wrong.

Checking that everyone was still focused on Grissom, Sara continued. She moved up to her inner thigh. She saw Catherine bite back a moan, and could see that Catherine was struggling to control herself. Sara grazed over her crotch and starting playing with the skin above the waistband.

Catherine snapped her eyes to Sara glaring as if to warn her, Sara smirked and slipped her hand inside. Smirking Sara said "Mmmm you're so wet and hot, does everyone get this welcome or just the ones who jump you in meetings?" Sara heard Catherine moan.

Grissom must have heard too because he looked over and asked a question. Sara chose that moment to dip in and start to stroke Catherine's clit. "We're still waiting on the lab for results before we can rule him out" Catherine squeaked, happy with this answer he carried on. Sara chuckled "Good save"

With another quick flick over Catherine's clit she felt Catherine start to buck and Sara withdrew her hand completely. A few moments later the meeting finished and they were the last in the room. Sara straddled Catherine and kissed her on the forehead muttering paybacks a bitch, she then licked her fingers and moaned and got up and walked out of the room leaving Catherine flustered and extremely frustrated, the only thought on her mind being karma just bit her on the ass, she still had another 5 hours before her shift ended.


	9. Losing her resolve

Authors notes:

Chapter eleven.

(Half an hour later)

"Hey! Sara! Man you must have done something to Catherine because she's fuming. She wants you in her office now!" Greg joked

"When isn't she mad at me!" Sara joked "I'll head over now, thanks for the heads up" Sara smiled, and with that she headed towards Catherine's office.

Sara paused outside Catherine's office, the door was open and Sara could see Catherine leant right over sorting through a box and just couldn't resist.

It was weird, but ever since Catherine had made a move on her Sara had changed completely, before she was this shy and nervous woman who was distracted too much and scared of getting caught. Now she loved the power and the rush she got from playing Catherine at her own game.

Sara was so close now she could smell Catherine's perfume, She grinned because Catherine was still so distracted sorting through some papers. Without another thought Sara slipped her arms around Catherine and felt her jump. Catherine straightened up in her arms and Sara pushed her against the wall and kissed her. It was a soft and exploring kiss, Sara pulled away and looked down at Catherine who was stood with her arms pinned above her head, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. She blinked open her eyes as if just waking up and Sara cocked her head and asked, "you wanted to see me?"

Catherine whispered softly "yeah…"

"That's funny, Greg said you were angry. You look flustered and happy not even a little angry." Sara joked

That was obviously the wrong thing to say as Catherine shook Sara off of her and said "What the hell were you thinking? In the meeting? Anyone could have seen!"

Sara smirked "Are you made because of what I did, or because I didn't finish?"

Catherine was thrown and looked a little stunned and stuttered "because of what you did"

Sara wasn't convinced and pressed herself against Catherine and whispered huskily "Shame, because if it was the latter… well that's something I could have fixed."

Catherine moaned. And tried to kiss Sara, but Sara pulled back. "Oh no, not a chance" with that Sara strutted out releasing a little chuckle.


	10. the break room

Authors notes:

Chapter Twelve

Catherine's POV

She needed a reality check, because somehow she had lost all of the control. She had figured out early on that Sara liked her, it was hard to miss with the staring and sitting next to her or talking to her whenever possible. When Sara started to help with Lindsey Catherine knew for sure she was right and that Sara would never make a move because like Grissom she was a logical thinker.

Catherine wasn't sure how this was going to play out, she wasn't looking for a girlfriend, she was focusing on her career. But Sara… Well she had this effect that made Catherine's knees go weak, and these wind ups better end soon because she had been horny for only one day and had already reached breaking point.

Catherine was going to tell Sara all this when she got Greg to fetch Sara, obviously that didn't go to plan. It was time to regain the control and make Sara wish that she hadn't brought this to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine was sat in the break room waiting. Sara was predictable when she got back in from a case she would grab a coffee and sit in 'her' seat. It was an eggcup, quite big and very comfortable. The guys preferred the sofa so they could play their computer games and well Grissom and Catherine both had offices. Now Sara would have to sit at the table, and creatures of habit such as Sara would not take kindly to this.

A few moments later Sara breezed in and got her coffee just as predicted and turned and stopped dead in her tracks. Catherine smirked and carried on reading her article waiting to see what Sara would do next. Sara walked over to the eggcup and said "Hey, what are you doing out of the office?"

"Just fancied a change" Catherine replied.

Sara obviously didn't like the idea that Catherine would be using her seat more often and could tell Catherine was doing this purposefully.

"You're in my seat" Sara blurted out

"What are you nine?" Catherine asked cocking her head

Sara physically cringed.

"So what now are you going to ask me to move or carry on acting like a kid and sit on my lap?" Catherine teased.

Sara grinned obviously that was an invitation so placed her cup down and moved over to Catherine and looking into her eyes slowly lowered herself onto her lap.

"Gotcha Sidle" Catherine grinned triumphantly.

Sara pov

This shocked Sara a little and before she had a chance to react Catherine was kissing her slow and passionately. Sara pulled back for air and Catherine moved to nibble her neck. Sara moaned. Oh this wasn't good all the power she had gained had been lost in one moment when her routine was broken. Sara pushed Catherine back so she was leaning against the back of the chair and started to undo Catherine's shirt kissing the newly exposed skin.

Catherine pushed Sara away and whispered panicked "shit, I heard someone coming this way"

"so?" Sara asked

"So! Turn around Sidle while I make my self decent" Catherine uttered in disbelief.

With another quick peck she did as she was asked and turned so that she was sat on Catherine's lap, unfortunately for Sara she had changed into a long floaty skirt after her clothes got covered in grime from a crime scene.

Catherine's hand slipped under and started to stroke her inner thighs. The skirt covering her actions. Before Sara could protest Greg walked in.

"Er Sara? Why are sat on Catherine's lap?"

Catherine chose this moment to slip into Sara's wetness and flick over her clit.

"Oh because she stole my seat" Sara squeaked trying her hardest not to moan, go red or even let her breathing pick up. She was after all speaking with a CSI who was trained to observe.

"If I knew that was how you'd react I would have sat in it months ago" Greg joked.

Sara chuckled a little and said "I bet you would have. Oh well my breaks over I should get back to work"

Hearing this Catherine picked up her pace and felt Sara grip onto her and start rocking slightly she was definitely close and Catherine wasn't about to let her prize go, she whispered in Sara's ear "I'm not moving my hand so you get up then I see myself being forced to push you against that table and finish you off."

Sara moaned audibly

"What's the matter Sara, don't you want to come for me? No that can't be right because you're so wet" With that she pushed two fingers into Sara and started to set a rhythm.

"Hey Greg, can you make me a coffee? I would but I have a Sara on me and if I get up I'll lose my seat" Catherine asked

"Er sure, but I though Sara was going?" Greg looked suspicious

"No umm I just want to finish this article" Sara squeaked

"Are you ok Sara? You don't look to good." Greg questioned

"Oh I'm fine, more than fine. Honest." Sara rambled

He turned and walked over to the machine he finally had his back to the two ladies and Catherine increased her game. She kissed Sara's neck and pumped faster whilst using her other hand to circle Sara's clit. Sara couldn't hold back a moan and bucked against Catherine's hand, clenching her fists she mutter "fuck, Catherine" and moaned again as she came.

Greg spun round in time to See Sara with her eyes shut and looking exhausted, Catherine had removed her hands and said "hold that coffee Greg, Sara doesn't look well I'm going to take her to the nurse, she just groaned something about her head and went all weird and out of it".

Greg looked concerned, "shall I come?"

"Don't worry I can handle her, I'll let you know the verdict ok?" Greg nodded

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they turned the corner a few moments later Sara pushed Catherine against a wall and kissed her passionately. She pulled away and muttered "Fuck" before kissing her again and grinding slightly against Catherine.


	11. Family

Thanks for all the reviews ^^ Have been going through my stories and trying to pick up the threads and give them some kind of ending. I hate unfinished works! It always drives me crazy! So anyway! Enjoy!! Hehe ^^

Xoxo

Catherine pulled out her phone and sent a message, she smiled at me and said 'Just wanted to tell Greg I got you home okay, well not that he needs to know I got you back to my home! It might make him jealous' I nod 'only seems fair as I was the cause of all the concern' Catherine smirked.

I mock frown and then lower my eyes. 'Catherine..' I begin.

'Yeah?'

'Whats going on?'

'Honestly? I'm not really sure'

'We're having fun right?'

'Yeah' I whisper

'but you're not sure if its enough' She guesses

'No' I answer.

'MOM' Lindsey barges in. She's excited properly bouncing off the walls. 'Sara!' She squeals as she launches herself into my arms. She produces out of her bag her latest maths test 'I got a B' She beams!

'Wow Lindsey! That's amazing well done' I grin, I'm so proud right now.

'Yeah baby you've done so so well!' Catherine adds.

Lindsey is flushed with pride 'Its only been a couple of weeks and already you're doing so much better.' I tell her.

'its you Sara' she smiles shyly 'I understand it when you tell me things, and not only that I remember them! You always tell good stories.' Lindsey rambles.

I swoop her up in a hug and then say well how about you do some homework for an hour? Then after I'll get pizza your mum can pick a film and we can have some chilled time?

Lindsey nods enthusiastically and practically runs upstairs.

Catherine smiles 'You're amazing with her'

I shrug 'She's easy to get on with, a charmer like her mum.' I reply

'…and I don't know what you want so I'm just gonna put this out there okay! I like you, like really like you. As in you drive me to distraction. I understand that you have Lindsey to think about but I would never ask you to choose and I would never hurt either of you. I'm not asking for a one night stand but I'm not asking for forever either… I guess what I'm saying is I just want a chance! I don't want to be you're 'what if' girl.' I trail off

Catherine smiles ' I don't want you to be either.'

'How about we take it slow?' Catherine suggests and I feel my soul soar! Nodding I wrap her in a big hug and feel her snuggle in close to me. I was worried this was just a sex thing for her but now I know I have a shot I won't screw it up.

'I'll let you set the pace pretty lady' I whisper to her.

Catherine smiles and places a chaste kiss on my lips, it's somehow more intimate. I think that's because this time it is actually real.

We curl up on the sofa together; I'm lost in the feeling of Catherine. Happy that no matter what happens I'll be her anchor and be able to help her through it all. I feel completely happy and at home, I finally have a family and my dreams have become reality. What more could a girl want?

Fin.


End file.
